Oh My Jashin! Kitties! Alternate Beginning
by Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan
Summary: This is the original first chapter of Oh My Jashin! Kitties! I couldn't do anything with it so I cut it out.


**A/N: Konichiwa! I'm Clair's BFF Yuki-chan!...yeah that's not my real name but… nevermind. I've read almost all of the Akatsuki-turned kittens stories and there are some really good ones out there and I want to give a shout out to DaniZaraki for her 'Kitty Trilogy' as she calls it and 'Kitty Kurse' by Abby-loves-Deidara. Okay I'm done talking… On with the…crap. Forgot the disclaimer…umm…Yuki!?**

**Yuki: Hn?**

**Yuki-chan: Do the disclaimer please? I'll give you special powers!**

**Yuki: It's not like I need anything other than my Chakra… fine.*turns to look at readers* Clair Aragon and Snow-chan don't own Naruto just the idea for this story and regrettably me and the rest of the Ikustaka and those OC's that are in the story for like two seconds. I wish you luck because most of Snow-chan's OC's are Mary-sues so if you don't like don't read.**

**Yuki-chan: Yeah cuz if you flame me *grins evilly* There won't be any thing left of You to burn. ON TO THE STORY! **

**RE:This is the original chapter to my kitty story but I didn't like it so I threw it out. I thought my readers would like to see it.**

**(Yuki's P.O.V.)**

"Hn."

"Damn you Tenshi-wannabe! Don't go running around using Leader-sama's personal word so casually! If she was here she would skin your Jashin forsaken hide!" I watched my subordinate from a tree making as close to no noise as the dark green leaves rustled around me.

I sighed at Fanity's colorful vocabulary and watched as she glared at her former boyfriend. I don't see how we could be in a relationship with boys, my little group of outcasts the Ikustaka. To put it bluntly when we startedworshiping Jashin-sama he visited us all in our dreams and then we asked for things that made us look like freaks.

He asked us what we wanted in return for our worship. I asked for my Pitch black wings and the use of Chakra and the ability to copy all the jutsu of another person and their bloodline limits. I also asked for my transforming staff Gateway. Akio asked to be turned into a half-shark so she could be more in tune with her sword Samekamu and large Chakra reserves. Fanity asked for immortality, Chakra and her large scythe Batsu.

Dara asked for hand-mouths like her favorite Akatsuki member (and anime crush) Deidara so she could sculpt her clay easier, she loves explosives and is a true pyro but when she finds something that truly perfect like certain clay sculptures she kilns them, paints them and sometimes sells them.

Tamashi is the only obvious freak before we started worshiping Jashin-sama. Tamashi has two souls in her body and when we visited Jashin-sama her 'black' side revealed her true name 'Ni'. They both asked Jashin-sama if he would grant them the ability to split their bodies and they're coloring to change so half of Tamashi's hair was black and only half of her skin would tan. They both said 'If people like to stare at us** let's give them a reason too.**'

'Tori' is the final member of the Ikustaka and my apprentice. She was the one who introduced us to Jashin-sama and is actually Miranda's other soul (kindda like Tamashi but they can only come out one at a time) that appears when Miranda's around strangers and Dara. I created a body composed of pure chakra that Miranda can use when she can't get out of a situation with a bunch of strangers or is stuck with Dara. Miranda is the only person I could trust keeping the Ikustaka together if I died. She has a third soul but I have yet to learn the third's name.

Back to reality.

"Yeah because that _demon_ could touch me without burning. I'm carrying holy water on me right now. You all will go to hell because you're worshipping the wrong God. I don't know how I could stand being your boyfriend. _Goodbye_." With that the boy spun on his heels and walked off leaving Fanity calling him every curse known to man and even started cursing in Japanese.

I leapt down from the tree I had been perched on and placed a hand on Fanity's shoulder and she glanced at me eyes swimming with a hidden hurt. I shook my head and gave the hardy girl in front of me a small, yet genuine smile. My black wings fluttered slightly in the breeze and both of us turned to see the rest of the Ikustaka standing behind us sad smiles on all of their faces.

I bumped shoulders with Fanity lightly smiling at the group in front of me. My organization, my girls, my anchors, my special, utterly screwed up family, but a family nonetheless. I turned to fully face the others and glanced over my shoulder at Fanity a small smile gracing my lips.

"Come on. Let's go home."


End file.
